My Girl
by lumifan99
Summary: Lexie is seven months pregnant and living in New York when she is in a car accident and admitted to New York Presbyterian Hospital. This is where she meets Dr. Mark Sloan. Will they fall in love or will their past relationship demons get in the way?


**My Girl**

Summary: Lexie is seven months pregnant and living in New York when she is in a car accident and admitted to New York Presbyterian Hospital. This is where she meets Dr. Mark Sloan. Will they fall in love or will their past relationship demons get in the way?

**My Girl Part One**

"Hey Kase, are we still on for tonight?" Lexie Grey asked as balanced her cell phone on her shoulder as she set several large books that were full of paint and carpet samples in the back seat of her car. She threw the large black bag that she had slinked around her shoulder on top of the books. "I'm just leaving my last clients' house." She rolled her eyes, "Five hundred blue paint samples and they still haven't made a decision. Now they want to look at green."

She slammed the back seat door shut and got into the driver's seat. "I should be there in about twenty minutes, depending on the traffic." She started the car up as she listened to her friend's response. "Okay, I will see you in a little bit. Bye." She hung up the phone, putting it in her purse that was sitting on the passenger seat.

Fifteen minutes later she was stopped at a red light. She broke out into a smile when she felt a twitch in her stomach. "Hi baby." She touched her belly as she felt the kick of the baby. "You like to kick Mommy, don't you?" She looked up as the light turned green and she hit the accelerator to move forward.

Lexie heard was the sound of car's horn blaring, followed by the sounds of squealing tires and crunching metal. Then there was with nothing but darkness…

* * *

><p>Her head was pounding before she even opened her eyes. Before she even had her eyes fully open the harsh light forced her to close them again. She groaned in pain before trying to open them again.<p>

"Alexandra?" A male's voice asked, an even brighter light shown I her eyes. "Alexandra you were in a car accident. You are in the hospital, New York Presbyterian." He explained. "You have a few minor injuries, but you are going to make a full recovery."

"It's Lexie." The pounding in her head was almost unbearable as she tried to blink through the pain. The room and the man slowly went into focus. "My baby…" Her voice cracked. "Okay?" She asked. She looked up at the doctor. His soft blue eyes looked down at her.

"The baby is fine." He assured her. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" He paused, "Would like some water?" Normally he would get some nurse or an intern to do things like that, but the desperation in her voice stopped him.

"Yes please. Heartbeat and water." Her sentences were short and to the point, the pounding in her head and the dryness in her throat preventing her to form complete sentences. "Thanks." She told him as he handed her a glass of water. She quickly gulped it down.

"I'm Dr. Mark Sloan by the way." Mark introduced himself as he pulled the ultrasound machine next to Lexie's bed. "I'm a plastic surgeon and I am the one who sutured you up. I doubt you will have any scars." The surgeon nearly bragged. "I'm going to lift your hospital gown and we will find the heartbeat, okay?"

Lexie nodded as helped him lift her gown. She winced in pain as she moved and for the first time she thought about her injuries. "What's all wrong with me?" She looked down and saw a cast on her left arm.

Mark squirted some gel on to her stomach. "Your left arm is broken; you have a cracked rib on your right side, a mild concussion, and some bruises and cuts. You needed 8 stitches on her forehead and twelve on your arm." He grabbed the ultrasound probe and placed it over your stomach. "There is your baby." He pointed to the screen. Very strong heartbeat." The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"Thank God." Lexie smiled as her eyes filled with tears. She cleared her throat. "I never knew how much I would love that sound. It is such a beautiful sound. It's amazing isn't it?"

"Do you want me to call the father? Let him know you and the baby are okay?" Mark asked as she wiped the gel off her stomach.

"There is no father." Lexie told him, her hand resting on her stomach, "I mean there is a father, obviously. He's just not around. How long have I been out?"

"A day and a half." Mark told her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…Um is there anyone else I can call?" He asked as he sat down on the chair next to her bed. "There was a blonde woman here visiting yesterday and this morning. I can call her."

"That's was probably my friend Kasey." Lexie told him. "Is there a phone I can use? I can call her." She frowned, "I hope she has my dog." She groaned as she adjusted herself in bed, "Is the other driver okay? Was anyone else hurt?"

"A drunk driver T-Boned you. He is fine. He had a few bruises; he was here for about a half an hour before he was put in jail. It was his third offence; he will be in there for a while." Mark explained, "Unfortunately we can't give you much for the pain, because of the baby…Do you know what you are having."

"A girl." Lexie told him with a smile. "I'm having a girl." Her smile turned into a frown when she looked down at the cast on her arm, "How long will this cast be on?"

"I'm not sure." Mark told her, "Let me check your cart." He stood up and walked over to the foot of Lexie's hospital bed and grabbed her chart. "By the looks of the notes the Ortho surgeon made it looks like it was a pretty nasty break. The cast could be on six to ten weeks."

"Six to ten weeks?" Lexie repeated. "But I'm due in eight weeks. I need it off before I have the baby…How am I supposed to…" She blinked away tears. "I'm sorry."

Mark grabbed her a few tissues from the tissue box on the table next to her bed. "It's okay…" He told her as he handed her the tissues. "You have been through a lot and you have even more to wrap you head around…"

"Oh God, my car is totaled, isn't it?" Lexie asked in realization. "I have to find a new car and get my damn arm to heal before I have the baby…I'm sorry." She apologized again. "I just think this whole I'm going to be a single Mom thing is actually sinking it." Her hand rested on her stomach, "I just hope I'll be enough for her."

Mark nodded, "You want to be a good mother, that's a good start." He told her, "Hell some mother's don't even want to be moms." He paused, "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"I'm really hungry." Lexie admitted. "And I need to call my friend, make sure she has my dog."

"I will get a nurse to bring you something to eat." Mark said as she pushed the call button by her bed, "What kind of dog do you have?"

"She is a Boston terrier. Her name is Milly." Lexie explained, "She's a big baby she's probably going crazy without me." She looked towards the door when a red headed nurse walked in.

"Good afternoon Dr. Sloan. I'm glad to see you up Ms. Grey." The nurse smiled politely. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Ms. Grey is hungry. Can you get her something to eat?" Mark asked.

She nodded, "Of course. What can I get you?"

"Does the cafeteria have a cheese burger and French fries?" Lexie asked. "And some chocolate milk?"

"The burger and fries in the cafeteria suck. Veronica, go to Wilson's and get the cheese burger and fries there." Mark pulled out a ten dollar bill from his lab coat. "You can keep the change."

"Wait. No. This isn't necessary. The cafeteria food is fine." Lexie tried to stop Veronica. "I don't want you to go through any trouble because of me."

"It is no problem Ms. Grey." Veronica smiled sweetly, "Dr. Sloan is right, the food in the cafeteria is terrible. I should be back in about fifteen minutes." With that Nurse Veronica left the room.

"Do you know if my purse is in here somewhere? I should have a ten in my wallet." Lexie told Mark. Her eyes scanned the hospital room, but she didn't see her purse.

"Don't worry about it." Mark smiled, "I got it." He looked down as his pager began to beep. "It's a patient. I have to go. I will have another doctor come in and give you a full exam. I will be back later to check on your stitches." He gave her one last smile and left the room.

"Thank you." Lexie gave him a small smile. Sighing she reached to her right and grabbed the phone that was on the table next to the bed. She dialed the first number she needed to call. "Kasey?"

"_Lexie? Oh my God. You're awake. Thank God…" Lexie's best friend, Kasey Shaw sighed in relief. "I can probably be there in like forty five minutes. I just have to tell Hank I'm leaving. How are you feeling?" _

"Don't worry about getting here. Take your time." Lexie quickly insisted. "I'm really, really sore, but I'll be okay. Do you have Milly?"

"_I'm taking care of her, don't worry. I stayed at your place last night. I hope that's okay."_

"Of course. Did you call Meredith or Molly?"

"_Yes. Meredith is going crazy, she wanted to come, but she couldn't get off of work and I couldn't get a hold of Molly. But when I talked to Meredith she said she, Eric, and Laura are at Disney World for vacation. She told me she would get a hold of her for me."_

"Thank you." Lexie sighed in relief. "I should really call Meredith and let her know I'm okay."

"_I'll will be there as soon as I can, okay?" Kasey promised. "I'll see you soon." _

Lexie hung up went she heard the line go dead. She quickly dialed her sister's cell phone number, but she didn't answer, instead she got Meredith's voice mail. "Hey Meredith; its Lexie. I'm just calling you to let you know I'm awake and I'm fine. I'm pretty sore, but I'm fine. Just give me a call back when you get this." She hung up the phone.

A few minutes later Veronica walked back into Lexie's hospital room, holding a takeout bag and a foam cup that Lexie assumed had her chocolate milk. "Here you go Ms. Grey." Veronica set the food on a tray that could be placed over the bed. "Do you want me to adjust your bed so you are sitting up?"

"Yes please. And please call me Lexie." Lexie answered. "Thank you for getting me this food. You really didn't have to do that."

"It was really no problem." Veronica smiled, "Let me know if you are in any pain while I adjust the bed, okay?" She pushed the button to move the bed into a sitting position. "How long have you known Dr. Sloan?" She asked as she pulled Lexie's cheese burger and French fried out of the take out bag.

"I just met him today." Lexie answered before taking a bite of her cheese burger. "He was in here when I woke up."

"Really?" Veronica raised an eyebrow. "You just met today?"

Lexie frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just thought you two knew each other. Dr. Sloan is an amazing plastic surgeon, the best in the country, but he doesn't have the best beside manners." Veronica explained, "He must like you." She smiled, "I will let you eat. Dr. Wilkconsin should be soon to do your post ops. Enjoy your lunch!"

As Lexie ate Veronica's words repeated in her head, _"He must like you." _The thought of the plastic surgeon liking her excited her. And _that_ thought scared her.


End file.
